Doctor Strange
Doctor Stephen Strange is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 94th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, where he fought against Doctor Fate from DC Comics. He was voiced by Daman Mills. History Stephen Strange was a brilliant, but arrogant surgeon who cared more about wealth than his own career. However, a car accident left his hands permanently injured, unable to stop shaking, and he lost his job and money in vain attempts to fix his condition. Overhearing about a person called The Ancient One that could cure any ailment, Strange traveled to the Himalayas, and became his apprentice, learning about the mystic arts. After his training, he went back to New York City, took up residence within the Sanctum Sanctorum, and became the hero known as Doctor Strange. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Name: Stephen Vincent Strange *Height: 6'2 / 188 cm *Weight: 180 lbs / 82 kgs *Title: Sorcerer Supreme *Neurosurgeon & Veterinarian *Trained by the Ancient One *Founder of The Defenders *Member of the Illuminati Magic *Devine Invocation **Bolts of Balthakk **Crimson Bands of Cyttorak **Darkness of the Devine Conduit **Flames of the Faltine **Rain of Raggadorr **Shades of the Seraphim **Seven Rings of Raggadorr **Vapes of Valtorr **Winds of Watoomb **Invisible Shield of Everlasting Enchantment *Ankh of Life *Telepathy *Astral Projection *Telekinesis *Flight *Immortality *Dimensional Teleportation *Time Manipulation *Conjuration *Molecular Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Power Stealing *Hypnotism *Illusions *Exorcism *Universal Awareness *Banishment *Transmutation *Teleportation *And more... Magical Artifacts *Eye of Agamotto **Detects truths, tracks magic *Cloak of Levitation **Enables flight, animated & intelligent *Orb of Agamotto **Used to observe events, ensnares enemies *Book of the Vishanti **Contains every known spell & counter-spell *Axe of Angarruumus **Can affect magical creatures *Wand of Watoomb **Amplifies spells, resists opposing magic Feats *Stalemated Infinity Gauntlet Adam Warlock *Performed cosmic surgery on Eternity *Survived the Second Big Bang *Defended his title 3 times *Fought in a five thousand year war *Defeated Baron Mordo, In-Betweener, Dormammu, & Shuma-Gorath DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''I see somebody needs a lesson in manners.'' *''Taste the Flames of the Faltine! Hehahahahahahaha! How's that for an embarassment?'' *''Aha! I understand your power now!'' *''So the God is just a man in disguise. Let's see how you fare without-'' *''Oshtur! Grant me the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!'' *''I can't stop you here. Maybe, in there.'' *''By a hoary host of Hoggoth. Where am I?'' Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Doctor Strange makes a small cameo alongside The Hulk and Doomsday during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, after Deadpool and Pinkie Pie entered YouTube, as they can be seen in the thumbnail for the second episode of DEATH BATTLE! Cast "Hulk & Doomsday Get Strange". Gallery ArkadyStrangeIdle.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Cloak_of_Levitation_Featurette_2.png|Cloak of Levitation Strange (time stone).jpeg|Eye of Agamotto Wand_of_Watoomb_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Annual_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|The Wand of Watoomb Trivia * Doctor Strange is the 18th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther, and with the next eight being Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is also the 13th Marvel character with a DC opponent, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther, and with the next six being Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the tenth Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor and Spider-Man 2099, and with the next six being Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. References * Doctor Strange on Wikipedia * Doctor Strange on Marvel Database Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Human Category:Doctors Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Geniuses Category:Reality warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Axe users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Elemental Manipulators